shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Ark
; Noah |ocupation=Dr. Noah's bodyguard |epithet= |jva= None |eva= |extra1 = |bounty= |devil fruit=| }} Noah's Ark (アーク, Aaku), previously known as Subject 89, is the bodyguard of Noah and a member of the Marines' Science Unit. An orphan who was picked up by a so far unnamed Marine scientist when he was but a child, he was extensively experimented upon in secret in an attempt to make the perfect "super-human". When learned of these experiments he had the scientist responsible fired and shut down the lab. He somehow ended up in the employ of Noah, who on Ark's insistence continued the modification of his body. Appearance Ark is a young man of average height with a lean, muscular physique, which, as a result of the numerous experiments carried out on his body, has become heavily marred with scars. He has medium-length white hair that has grown to shoulder-length after the time-skip, gray eyes, and pale skin. He possesses an unusual scar on the left side of his face that starts as a pentagram on his forehead, trails down in a line that severs his eyebrow and mars his eyelid, and hooks slightly at his cheekbone and follows his cheek down close to his chin. It also has an extra line of scar tissue that runs parallel to his lower eyelid. It has been revealed that as a child Ark's hair was a reddish-brown in color, changing color during the course of his experimentation. Ark does not have his original left arm, having lost it as a child, the entire appendage having been burned off from his shoulder down. Noah has implanted a rather unique appendage that he developed specially for Ark. While normally it takes the appearance of a normal human arm, it can change form whenever Ark activates its true power. Upon activation the skin of the arm becomes darker and scale-like, his fingernails turn black and grow out and arrow-shaped markings forming along his shoulder blade. Ark is normally dressed in concealing jackets worn over a black and white military uniform like suit, with dark pants, white gloves on his hands and heavy duty boots. Gallery look ma, no arms.png|Ark's missing left hand. Ark full.png|Ark's current attire. Noah's bodyguard.png Personality Ark, despite the numerous hardships he has to endure and growing up as a test subject, has retained a positive outlook on life. He seems to be one of those people who almost never get depressed in life, always seeing a silver lining, no matter how ominously cloudy the sky might get. Even after being at the receiving end of so much cruelty and mistreatment as a child, he has retained a child-like purity that is the core of his being. He is also a relatively docile person, unless Dr. Noah's safety comes into question, in which case he becomes very authoritativeness and in control. Ironically, despite being a bodyguard, he is a pacifist, preferring not having to hurt anyone, despite being capable of tremendous violence. But despite his optimistic nature and normally upbeat attitude, he is prone to fits of melancholy whenever he remembers what little of his past life before his parent's death. Also, though normally calm, he is known to loose his temper from time to time, explosively so. On such instances he is controlled by his anger and can be very rude and rowdy, and much more inclined towards engaging in combat and not being reluctant to hurting or even killing others. But these bursts are short and far apart in occurrence, and mostly occur when he is pushed to his limits or he thinks something precious to him is being threatened. Intellectually, Ark has been on numerous occasions been called a genius, even by Noah, who is himself one of the Marines' leading scientists. He is also very sharp-witted and others have commented that had he not been a bodyguard, he could have made a career out of being a jester. Category:Male Category:Bodyguard Category:Marine Category:Swimmer Category:Characters